Nico and Percy- A Slightly Melodic Pair
by Raquel or Kia- Schizo Problems
Summary: Ten different fics with songs as prompts! Nico and Percy-duh. Two guys, double duh. Don't read it if that offends you or whatever. Might be self harm in later chapters, so, that too.
1. That's What You Get

** Hey, Schizo Problems here! I've begun a chain of oneshots dedicated to various songs. I get I can't do songfics, but the "plot" (It might just be mindless fluff) be based off the song. I have no control of the songs, I just hit shuffle on my iPod.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson, nor That's What You Get. They belong to Uncle Rick and Paramore.**

* * *

Nico frowned, looking out of the window of the Big House. He hadn't meant to hurt Percy so badly, but now they both sat in front of Chiron, trying to explain. Big Three fights were always pretty bad, but this one involved several broken bones, a square mile of wreckage, and them both being in a coma for three days.

Percy, of course, wasn't blaming Nico. But it didn't matter, because Nico blamed himself. He stared out the window, vaguely listening to Percy's lame explanation, and wondered, _Why did I want him to hurt? Shouldn't I just want _myself _to hurt?_

Out of all the people in the world, why Percy? Couldn't it have been a sensible person? Or at least, maybe, a _girl_?

But no, Nico couldn't be so blessed. It was stupid, obnoxious _Percy _that he received. Nico didn't know what to do with feelings. He had been so apathetic for so long, feeling _anything _was strange and terrfiying. He started lashing out at everyone and running away. He made Percy believe he hated him, because he didn't know how to do anything else.

Nico wanted to hate Percy. So badly, he wanted to hate that smirk of his, those stupid green eyes of his, his voice. But his heart just wasn't with the program.

Percy kept saying, "It was an accident, we lost control, I apologize."

Nico didn't say a word.

He wasn't sorry.

The fact he was so stupid seemed like nothing to apologize for.

Everything was so unfamiliar when he was younger. The camp, losing his sister, being able to raise the dead, it was horribly different. Even now, he still held on that gray jacket he wore as a kid, like an anchor of familiarity.

And, of course, meeting someone like _Percy _was different too. He didn't know how to act. He said angry things and pushed Percy away. It didn't make the ache better, but it was familiar, being alone. It hurt, but he was familiar with pain.

And now, Percy had gotten hurt. A bunch of campers had gotten hurt. All because he couldn't get his stupid _feelings _under control.

His heart just kept winning over.

Stupid heart.


	2. Random Songless Angst Chapter

This is kind of part of Nico and Percy- A Slightly Melodic Pair, but it's not really inspired by a song, per se.

DISCLAIMER- Nope. Not even a little.

* * *

What a lot of people didn't realize, it seemed, was that Nico diAngelo isn't emo. Despite his appearance, his lineage as a son of death himself, and his all in all depressing personality, he really didn't feel like he needed to die, and while he experienced a lot of grief, anger, and confusion in his life, his mind was actually very clear, not muddled up with twisted thoughts.

Yes, his mind was very clear.

That's why he was ready to jump.

His "friends" found out, of course.

Leo tried to laugh it off, but his voice broke.

Hazel's eyes burned with shock, shame, and something like fear. Nico couldn't blame her. From her time, such a thing was scandalous.

Frank was just uncomfortable. He avoided Nico like the plague, like he might catch the "disease" if he got too close.

Since Jason already knew, he just smiled and tried to be all supportive with his "I'm there for you" crap.

Piper's eyes held nothing but pity.

Annabeth looked angry, like it was _his _fault somehow.

And Percy. Oh, Hades, Percy.

Nico blinked back tears. The wind up there on the crow's nest was sharp and biting.

All he had to do was jump. It was easy. Jump, and everything that had gone wrong would fade away.

He wasn't suicidal. Another misconception. While he thought about death often (it was kind of his job,) he never seriously considered taking his own life.

But his own life sucked. He'd finally worked up the courage to tell his only friends, and they all shot him down.

And Percy. Percy...was it shock? Anger? Worry? Confusion? For once, the guy was impossible to read.

But Nico ran. His life had never been easy before, and he didn't expect a break now.

Man, that sounded so emo. Why did he keep sounding emo?

Now he was all confused. His head had been so clear before.

And it came back to him. The simple solution. All he had to do was jump.

It wasn't really a jump, for the record. He'd been so dizzy from all of his musings that he sort of fell out of the crow's nest.

He barely even felt the wind rushing around him.

He did feel the water hit him like a slap in the face, 2000 feet below.

It hurt.

Wait.

That _was _a slap in the face.

"Nico! WAKE UP!"

Nico stirred.

"What's goin'-" He got slapped again.

"Dangit, Nico! What the heck?!" Someone kept yelling at him and slapping him, until a gentler voice said, "Percy, you're gonna hurt him."

Percy.

Oh.

Right.

"So, I'm alive?" He said, finally sitting up, faces blurring in front of him.

"Barely!" Percy yelled. "You fell off the crow's nest and landed in a heap on the deck! You scared everyone sick!"

Nico finally regained his vision. Percy and Annabeth were kneeling in front of him.

Percy looked, well, a lot of things. Angry, hurt, scared, confusing, relieved, hopeful, and (in Nico's opinion,) hot.

Annabeth looked kind of bored, like she wanted to be done with Nico by now, but she also wanted to humor her boyfriend.

So, death was not happening right now. On the other hand, Percy was worried about him, which was nice.

Nico tried to stand, but immediately fell over, pain burning up his body.

"I'll get ambrosia," Percy said, getting up.

"I'll get it," Annabeth cut him off and walked away, looking relieved to have something to do.

"Are you all right?" Sea green eyes stared into Nico's making him uncomfortable.

"No," he said honestly, "I'm very not all right for many reasons."

"One," the son of Hades began, " My attempt at death was not only unsuccessful, but probably looked pretty funny."

"Two," he said, before Percy could argue, "Everyone who I thought was my friend has rejected me. Also not cool."

"Three, you and Annabeth are together, and that makes me annoyed."

Nico couldn't believe how calmly he stated that.

Percy looked at him for a while.

"You know, you always tell me you aren't emo," he began.

"I'm not!" Nico insisted. Well, he tried to kill himself. Hmm. Maybe he was a little.

Percy smiled. "If you can actually tell someone why you are upset, then no, I'd say you aren't, diAngelo."

Nico wasn't emo. After all, emos never laughed, or relaxed, or let Percy and the rest of the crew members fuss over them.

Which is precisely what he did.


	3. Akbarnabeth

**Title-Akbarnath**

**Disclaimer- PJO isn't mine, yada yada, you know the drill**

**Song- Akbar by Jeffery Dallas**

**Basically, Percy meets a corn, and Nico gets jealous. Also, Annabeth doesn't exist here.**

* * *

Percy was SO happy, cuz he and Nico were gonna go see the CORNFIELD together! Growing up in New York, he really didn't see much of corn (or any plant, really), so this would be an ADVENTURE!

"Look, Neeks!" Percy said happily, practically dragging his boyfriend Nico to the tall stalks.

"I don't see why this is so amazing," Nico grumbled. He had a particular hatred of the plant since he had been turned into corn last year. He also decided not to comment on the silly nickname. Percy was happy, at least.

The hero of Olympus beamed when he saw the first stalk. It was easily taller than he was, and it was really cool! He saw the things growing off of it, and pulled one off.

"LOOK, Nico!" He shouted. "I have a corn, like the kind you eat!"

Nico looked as though he was considering a leash for his boyfriend.

Luckily, no one was around, seeing as they were in a large cornfield in Nebraska. There really was no one at all in Nebraska, come to think of it. Just lots of corn.

Percy waved the corn in Nico's face. "See?" He said, with a goofy smile.

Nico smiled back. Percy was an idiotic city-kid, but a cute one.

"Yep," he replied, with the patience of a preschool teacher, "Very good, Percy."

"I will name it Akbarnabeth!" He crowed, stumbling over the name.

Nico sighed. Now that it had a name, there was no getting rid of it. Ah well.

They shadow-traveled back to camp, Percy cradling Akbarna- the corn the whole way. He even drew a smiley-face on it with a Sharpie.

The entire day, all the sea prince could do was play with his corn.

Barely even noticing Nico, Percy made Akbarnabeth dance, and talk, and play with various things like old Coke cans.

"Akbarnabeth is my best friend," he crooned, not seeing the annoyance on Nico's face.

That night, at dinner, Percy couldn't find his precious corn. He squirmed in his seat at the Poseidon table, wishing he could go search.

The nymphs carried the trays of food around, resting several platters of food on Percy's table.

One nymph giggled, "This one is from a boy named Nico. I don't why, but he insisted I give you this!"

She gestured to a red platter and left.

Percy wanted to cry.

For on the red platter, was Akbarnabeth, its smiley face smeared, steaming with all the other corns.

* * *

**I thought I'd do a funny one, since the last two were pretty angsty. But how tragic! Also, I don't know what the plural is for corn, but I think corns sounds funny. **

**Sorry, Nebraskans! Didn't mean to hate on you!**

**Sorry, non-HoH readers! Now you know Nico was a corn at on point in his life.**


	4. The A Team

Hullo! It's Schizo! Sorry, this hasn't been updated in ages, but I'm here now! It seems like I put a lotta angst in this story (and I'm not the only one who thinks so), so here is something a little lighter! Also, this is an AU.

Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, or The A Team. My writing abilities are meager at best, and I _really _don't want to talk about my singing.

* * *

Nico leaned against the brick building, blowing smoke into the chilly winter air. All of the white snow made him stand out, like a raven against a blank wall.

He didn't really know why he was bothering to stay out here. He never gave a damn about school, so smoking here was pointless. He wouldn't learn anything. What was there to learn?

But there was a person in that building, who did care. And he, Nico, cared about that person. So thusly, he waited.

He placed the cig in his mouth, tired of holding it up. He could feel its repulsive taste edging at the tip of his tongue.

Why did Percy have to work so hard? He was like a zombie, day in and day out, doing his homework, being responsible, making the right decisions. Nico just couldn't understand why he cared so much.

The exact opposite of Nico. But for some reason, Percy seemed different. His eyes were more downturned. He spoke less. Suddenly, studying was so much more important than hanging out with his boyfriend.

It made Nico angry. He wanted to blame someone, but who? Sometimes he blamed himself. But that wouldn't solve anything, and it definitely wouldn't make the green eyed boy any happier.

The cigarette fell out of his mouth, and hissed as it hit the snow, snuffing out.

He sighed. And now he didn't even have his cig to keep him warm. Maybe he could just go home. He was freezing. Percy would understand, wouldn't he?

But then, there he was. And for the first time in a while, grinning.

"Neeks!" He yelled, slamming into the shorter boy.

"Whoa!" he said, his head spinning.

Percy hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

Nico stared. "Huh? For what? Waiting? It's not that big a-"

"No, no!" Percy said, giggling with delight. "You're not smoking! You knew how much I didn't like it, so you quit! Oh, thank you so much!"

Nico was bemused. _That's _why he'd been upset before? Nico's smoking? Why hadn't he said something?

Nico didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. So, subtly brushing snow over the dropped cigarette, he said, "Yeah. Yeah, anything for you, Perce."

Percy smiled, and took his hand. "Come on," he said, "I have a few hours till I have to start studying for my test. Let's have coffee!"

Nico grinned too. After looking melancholy and angry for so long, it stretched his face uncomfortably. But he didn't care. He had his Percy again.

* * *

Okay, it was a little angsty, but maybe I'm just stuck in that mode. As always review! I have a horde of evil jackals at my command, and they'll chew off your toes if you don't!


End file.
